Human Memories Fade
by teehee37
Summary: Bella a vampire? Alone in the woods? No memory? Where's Edward? Maybe he has a stripedy shirt and hat, with a cane. Who knows? Let's read on.
1. The Beginning

I woke up alone. Well... if waking up is what you could call it. Maybe more of "coming out" of a dazed period was more of an accurate label. That's what I had done. I had tried to ignore the pain, the burning sensation I felt all throughout my body. I was praying for death to stop the terrible nightmare. But death never came. During the last few minutes of this terror session, I thought it had. The pain for so intense and horrible, that I couldnt imagine anything but death coming from it. But instead, it had the opposite effect.

I jolted up. All senses alerted. I could hear noises that sounded far off. I could see farther then one would thing possible and I could think so clearly. It was odd, especially when waking up from something as dreadful as fire coursing through your veins.

It was that, that caused me to remember that I was alone. More alone then I had ever been in my entire life. Not only was no one beside me, but I couldn't remember much either. I few names swum in my brain. Like Charlie. And Renee. My mind somehow told me that those were my parents. But beyond that, I couldn't remember anything. Not even what they looked like. Another name was in my head, but this one seemed more important somehow. Even if I couldn't fully remember what it was. Was it Edmund?... No, that didn't sound right. Ethen?...No, That wasnt right either. It seemed like I was getting further away from the real name. But a final name came.

"Edward". I breathed that outloud. I knew that was the name I was looking for, it burned as I said it. But not only that. There was a feeling in me. A overwhelming feeling, but I couldn't recall what it was. I tried concentrating on it for a few moments, when I smelled something in the air. And a different feeling overtook me. I knew this feeling by instinct.

It was hunger, and whatever it was, was nearby. I sprang to my feet and bounded after it. My senses took over, and led me to a dear. I didn't think. I just attacked it. After draining it, I felt replenished. I still felt confused, nonetheless, but replenished. I started running again, but this time, not for food.

It was to solve the puzzle.


	2. The Magical Three

I wandered around for god knows how long. It could have been two days, or two weeks. Maybe even two years. But I highly doubted the last one. Even if my time reference was crazy since I didn't sleep anymore, I could tell it had not been two years. Not much even happened in that time either. After bounding off farther into the woods, I was able to sort out some things in my head, but not much.

I could tell that I had become a vampire. Of course, there was no other reason for why I had killed that dear and drank it's blood. There was no other reason that I wanted to do the same to the other animals that I can across. Most of the time, I resisted the urge to eat...or drink if that's what you wanted to call it. I thought maybe by resisting the animals, I could prepare myself for whatever I was going to find. I still didn't know what I would find in that woods, I didn't even know what I was searching for. But I wanted to be ready for whatever it was.

Sometimes, this decision was very dangerous. Not for me, but for the hikers I stumbled across. When I smelled these people, my instincts told me to go for the kill, quench the thirst. But another part of me told me not do. When I first came across this dilemma, there was a family hiking in the woods. The mom was walking along side the father, while the kids ran ahead of them. My instincts told me that it would be easy to take, not just one of them, but the whole family. But the other part of me made me see that this was a family. I couldn't just take their whole lives away because I was thirsty. No. I wouldn't do that. But they smelled so much more appetizing then the deer I had been drinking. It was like I had two different people on my shoulders. One a angel, and one a devil. I was not able to deal with the internal dilemma and ran off.

And that's how I lived for a while. It is still unknown to me just how long it was, but I accepted it. The same part of me that told me to not eat that family told me not to go into the city. Not yet at least. I should wait for a little while longer, before testing my strength with the temptation all around me. But I didn't even get that chance, because the next day I could sense that others were coming.

--------------------------

We stood in a circle. None of us with a look of happiness on our faces. We had gone through the introductions and I learned that their names were Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Well, okay, maybe the second part was a lie. Aro looked positively delighted. He wanted me to go with them to Italy. Marcus and Caius, well it certainly looked like they didn't agree with that decision. But they didn't need to worry. I wasn't going to go with them. Italy?! if nothing else, it was completely random, and not something I was interested in.

Aro would not take no for an answer though, and said in a strange, papery voice "It is not a question that you come, dear Bella. Its not like Edward is here saving you this time."

Edward...there was that name again. What was it!? Marcus, seemed to understand my facial expression and exclaimed, "Why of course! That's why the intensity was off! You do not remember him, do you?"

"I remember the name" I muttered defensively,"I just don't know why."

"That is queer, yes, queer indeed" Marcus said under his breath.

Aro seemed extremely annoyed that he was not involved in what Marcus was thinking and changed the conversation. "Bella, If you do not come with us, you will remain here, and turn into a total savage, and we cannot allow that. It would put our secret at great risk. Now if you please.." Aro snapped his fingers and 2 others jumped out from their hidden areas. Of course I knew they were there, but i thought they were just bodyguards. Apparently I was wrong on that assumption as they led me out of the forest into a dark car with tinted windows. Aro, Marcus, And Caius were not far behind. After i was pushed into the car, the three stood around outside.

I think they assumed that I couldn't hear them, but like I learned with the body guards, assumptions never work out for the best. I could hear them whispering. Caius said, "There now Aro, you have the girl, tell us why you wanted her so bad.

"Caius! I'm surprised at you, cannot you not practically feel how powerful she is! if we let her roam around herself, she will eventually overtake us, and I'm going to try to prevent that as much as possible."

AN: mmk, so i know that this is probably still super confusing, but i believe the next chapter will sort things out but stick with me! please! Alice will make a comeback in one of the coming chapters. I already know what shes going to say which i am so excited for. anyways please stick with me!

Also, does anyone else agree that the edward that that stephenie meyer wants for the movie doesn't look like Edward? i dunno, just a thought


	3. Life in Past Tense

A/n: Guess who took someones advice, and made an outline? ME! its super rough and completely subjective and i wrote as a text messege on my phone and saved it, so its not even on paper, but it is an outline! I'm going to try and make this longer, without going through my outline in one chapter, because i tend to do that with outlines. mmmhmm. so anyways on with the story!

Everyone flowed into the car and I leaned back and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long ride. I had set myself up to ignore the others in the car when Aro's voice broke the silence that had surrounded the car before. "Bella, we know you can't sleep, there is no reason to even pretend."

"I'm not pretending to sleep, Aro, I'm merely trying to ignore you." Aro's chuckle filled the air, which flared my anger. Suddenly the strangest feeling coursed through me. I could feel the others in the car with me. I closed my eyes again, and could easily figure out who was sitting where, without even seeing where they were before. I opened my eyesin shock when another one of these feelings came through me. But this time, it was a different feeling. I could sense how loyal each of the other vampires were to each other. I glanced around, and nobody else seemed to be uneasy. What is going on!? I asked myself. Cauis interrupted my thoughts and said "We saw the Cullens in Peru."

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked. The name sounded formilliar but it was distant. Caius smiled to himself and said, "My My , I've never known another vampire that could remember so little about their human life so quickly."

"Yes, well thats me, I've always been good at repressing bad things."

"Are you saying that your relationship with Edward was a bad thing?" Cauis said with sly smile.

"That depends, who is Edward?"

Aro clapped his hands joyfully and said, "Dear Cauis, do let me explain, I dearly love to tell stories." Caius waved his hand as if to say "Go right ahead" and sat back.

Aro started, "Every person has their own scent. Being a vampire, we can easily pick up that scent. Those scents are like flavors. Every vampire has their own favorite scent. When you were a human, your blood sang to a certain vampire, named Edward Cullen. He would have killed 20 people just to drink you. Luckily, your blood sung for a vampire that only drank Animal blood, so he was able to restrain himself when he first saw you. But, he didn't think he could keep himself from drinking you if he encountered you again, so he escaped to Alaska where he decided he was strong enough to overcome the thirst. He came back to you and you two quickly ended up in a romantic situation..."

"A human and a vampire? This is ridiculous, I've only been a vampire for a little while, and even I know thats impossible." I interjected.

"Ah! One would think that," Aro said, "But it did happen. Then at your birthday party, you got a paper cut and one of Edward's brothers, Jasper, got close to drinking you. He was restrained, but Edward felt absolutely terrible about the whole thing. He convinced himself he was bad for you and left you."

"I was a danger magnet." I said.

"Thats an understatement," Marcus said.

"Now, this is where the story gets fuzzy for me, because I can't read your mind, and I can only get the story second hand from Alice and Edward."

"Woah, wait. You can read minds?!" I asked incredulously.

"Oh dear, you poor girl, you don't remember anything at all. Well yes, I can read minds, but only with physical contact. Each vampire has their own special gift. Marcus can see relationships. Demetri, one of the guards, can get a feel of people's minds and track them over far distances. Your Edward, could also read minds, but did not need physical contact and Alice, Edwards sister, could see the future." Aro sighed as if disappointed by something. But something He said distracted me.

"Marcus, by relationships, does that mean you can feel how...loyal people are to each other?" I asked suddenly.

"That is a simple way of putting it, yes"

"Oh" I said quietly, "I see"

Aro seemed angry that his story was put off and restarted it. "Any ways, I believe that after Edward left you, you turned into..a...zombie like being. Then you befriended werewolf and did all kinds of crazy stunts, one of which, Alice saw in a vision, then thought you were dead and Edward thought you were dead as well. He decided to be over dramatic, and rushed to us to beg that we kill him, then you rushed over to Italy to save him. Then we said that you needed to get changed into a vampire, which you are, but i don't know why Edward is not with you."

That put an awkwardness in the air, which no one was able to think of anything to say. The car was silent for a while longer until we went over a bump and I lurched forward and fell on Aro's lap. I shot up embarrassed. If I was still human, my face would have been redder then a fire truck. But I quickly forgot my embarrassment when I heard peoples voices. I looked around and no one was talking. "Aro, What did you say your talent was again?" I asked.

"I can read others mind when I come in physical contact with them, except for you, I cannot read yours, so do not worry, I couldn't read your mind during that little collision."

I gripped onto the handle of the car, causing an imprint. I went against my better judgement and turned to Aro, saying "I think I found my power"

A/N #2:

Yeah okay, so not much happening in this chapter but if i stick to the outline on my phone then in 2 chapters Alice will be back. Sorry if that bored you a little, but it needed to be said. Also, im thinking of doing a story thats more fluff-alicious or maybe a bunch of one shots that are fluff-alicious. I dunno, im a sap and without edward in these stories, Im seriously lacking in my sappiness needed per month. 


	4. The end

Okay, so lets face it. This story sucks.

I quit it. 


	5. Yum, tunnels

I don't own twilight

Aro and I seemed to figure out that I could get others gifts. But I could control how strong they were. Well sort of. My powers and senses got stronger when I was feeling an emotion very strongly. After finding this out, there was no way that Aro was going to let me go. That much was for certain.

I was to stay with the volturri in Italy, until they had a job for me to do. These jobs included things like bringing in vampires that were getting out of hand, or people that knew too much. I wasn't suppose to start a mission for a while. I suppose it was to make sure that I wouldn't run away. But I wasn't about to do that. I may not have liked staying with the Volturri, but i figured hanging out with others of my kind, was better then roaming around the woods.

The days passed slowly but surely in the volturri guard. I found myself with nothing to do. I stumbled a long the corridors for a while, but rock walls can only be interesting for so long. Then I was called to duty.

There was apparently a group of vampires that was getting a little to rowdy for the volturri's taste, in France. I was put into a group of vampires that were to go to the group in France and tell them to settle down, because humans were catching on. If they didn't comply, we were to bring them back to the Volturri so they decide what to do with them. The group i was in had two guys and another girl, beside myself. I caught that their names were Alex, Timothy, and Stephan, but I could not have cared less.I just wanted to get this done and over with. We waited until it was dark outside and climbed into a limousine with tinted windows and zoomed off.

During the whole ride, the others in the group were throwing resentful glances at me. I sighed deeply and looked out the window.

Soon we arrived in the small town in France, with houses that would be considered shacks surrounded by fields of trees, which i assumed grew grapes for wine. It was a lovely town, i must admit.

I had no idea where we were headed toward in this dinky town, but apparently the driver did, and he drove us up to one of the larger buildings from the town. It was made completely of stone with an entry way that would have suited a queen. I climbed out of the car and waited for the others. They climbed out with a grace, which I'm sure I did not possess, even though i was a vampire and seemed to know exactly where to go, heading toward a set of stairs that went underground. I had not even noticed this stairway before now. "How do you know where to go?" I asked, following them.

Alex smirked and said, "I guess powers aren't everything."

"I guess not." I muttered icily. Needless to say, I did not get an answer to my question and we kept going. It was then that i started to hear them. It was very distant, but i could hear them. I was beginning to catch their scent as well, It smelled sweet, and delicious. I breathed big and continued on.

The stairways led to an underground tunnel where there were an endless amount of doorways, filled with cobwebs. There were scratches on the wall, as if prisoners had tried to stop their fate. Despite my being a vampire, I felt scared. And with that emotion, My senses were heightened. I could hear thoughts from further distances, and hear my groups thoughts crystal clear. I could tell that stephan and alex were in a relationship, although he was more connected to her, then she was to him. I heard the mind of someone, who i assumed to be part of the group that we were about to confront, that thought "oh what a delicious snack, I don't even care if I had to catch her in daylight. Its not my fault she was easiest to catch during the day, although it is my fault, i suppose, that i am this lazy." I felt a surge of resentment, a very strong surge, and my senses were heightened even further. I suddenly smelled something repulsive. It smelled like wet dog, and trash? I couldn't be sure, I had smelled nothing that bad before. It then dawned on me that it was probably a werewolf.

I had heard lots of stories of vampire angry at werewolves during my time at the Volturri. I know it was wrong, since i had only heard one side of the story, but, I had the feeling that I should detest werewolves.

Something else occurred to me. Why would werewolves be hanging around vampires? Why would they be here of all places? Even if i did have special powers, I couldn't figure this out on my own.

Even if Alex, Stephan, and Timothy were thinking angry thoughts about me, I couldn't just let them walk into whatever was going on.

I quickly shot in front of them, which was hard, because the tunnel was growing increasingly narrower, and stopped them. "What is going on?" Timothy said annoyed.

"Wait..." I hissed. "I smell something, and I'm pretty sure that it is a werewolf." I heard a chorus of growls from my group and they were suddenly pushing me, trying to get to them. Suddenly I surged with three things. One of them, I couldn't name, something just felt...different, although i couldn't figure out what. The other was small, and seemingly un useful. My hearing, it seemed to have multiplied. The last one changed my life...or my after life. My bloodlust rose to new heights that were unknown to me. It was uncontrollable. I smelled the blood of the rowdy vampires snack. I gave up trying to hold back the rest of the group and ran toward the blood. I needed it, more then I've ever needed anything else. But at the same time my inner conscience, was saying "This is bad, this is very very bad."

AN: Yeah uhm sorry for uncapatilized I's. I have a problem with that.  
Sorry if you think it still sucks.  
im not sure what I think of it yet, this was going to be longer but ive got a family guy marathon to watch.  
also, thank you so much to all of you who reviewed


	6. Hey there ruby eyes!

**a/n: Yes, her power is that she can get others powers, but they work better with hightened emotions. mmmhmm yep. That evolved from me thinking "shes good at supressing bad things" so i was going to have it something to do with that, but it seemed to x-men ish soi evolved it into this.**

Before you could say the word delicious, I was in a room with three vampires, and a very scared looking girl. I didn't think. I just went. Her blood filled me more then any animal. It made me feel complete. By the time i was done, the others from my group had entered the room, glaring at me, then the other three. I stood up and looked at them as well. Their ruby eyes were smirking. But something was wrong with this picture. There was no black in their eyes. They werent hungry at all. Before I could say anything, On of them with shoulder length hair said "Haha, even The Great Volturri cannot defeat us."

"What do you mean?" Stephan asked.

But at that precise moment, 2 young people chose to enter the room. They had copper skin and black hair, that was cut in some crazy fasion. They looked exactly alike, and very large. The putrid scent hit my nose and I grimaced. "What do you want, dogs?" Alex hissed.

"I wouldn't take such a tone," Another one of the vampires said, "Especially when its five to four."

I had had enough of this cryptic talk, and I was feeling very frustrated. Thoughts swept through me.

"_Finally The Château's can take over. It is a shame we had to make a deal with werewolves for this to work, I can hardly stand here smelling them. Its revolting_." I let a growl escape me, and suddenly one of the werewolves was walking towards me. I curled my lip over my teeth and crouched, ready to fight. The others in my group followed my lead. I was just about to leap forward, when I caught a drift of the werewolves scent. "_Who knew Bella could be this beautiful? Well, she was always pretty, but in a girl next door sort of way. I kind of miss that old way_." My posture straightened and I glanced back at the rest of the Volturri. They were glaring me, angry that it appeared that I wasn't going to fight. I held up a hand and said "Wait, before anything happens, we need an explaination." Stephen, Alex, and Timothy growled but complied.

"It's good to see that someone in The Volturri has common sense" Said the Vampire with the shoulder length hair. "My name is Micheal Château. These are my companions, Luther and Thomas. And those, "he said guesturing to the werewolves, "are Jacob and

Sam. We needed assistance in capturing you. Ah yes! we knew you were coming. For you see, we aren't so conspicuous, but we have been fighting with the Volturri for hundreds of years. The Château's are the rightful rulers of the vampire world. Over the years, we realized that we could not do this by ourselves, so we required the assistance of werewolves." With the last word,Micheal's face made a grimace. "Luckily enough, we found these werewolves in a special little town of Forks, Washington. Jacob here desperatly wanted to bring you back to Forks. After Sam saw how much you absense effected him, Sam agreed to come and assist us, If only for the time being."

Through this whole speech, I grew more and more pissed. I was not a doll to be caught! I growled and attacked, with the other Volturri following my lead.

The fight surged on, for God knows how long. I knew that at one point, we had lost Alex. But that was the last that i kept track of. It was too distracting. I just wanted to defeat these bastards.

At the end, Luther and Micheal escaped along with Sam. Stephen and I were the only ones left of our side. Stepehn yelled and darted out of the room. "STEPHAN WAIT!" I yelled. "We need to get back to Italy and tell them." Stephan narrowed his eyes, but agreed and started heading toward the stairs. I followed and climbed into the car. On the way I glanced into the mirror and gasped.

My eyes were a very ruby red.

Mk so i hate this chapter. yep. Its true. good news: alice comes back next chapter.


	7. Like a Period

i dont own twilight

however, my knee is killing me from me falling flat on my face, sliding for 10 feet, and sliding into a piano. yes. it hurts, but im going to feel so hardcore when the bruises come. haha anyways on with the story.

Its funny, but in a way, having human blood connected me with The Volturri. In fact, it was the only thing of the whole France-fiasco that did connect me with them.

Stephan was grieving over the loss of Alex, and somehow blaimed me for her death. He was avoiding me at all costs, and when I was unavoidable, he glared at me with such a look in my eyes, that made me shiver, despite the fact that I'm a vampire.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius were very very angry that people got away, but still were delighted by the fact that I had human blood.

I was still very angry at myself for being so weak. But after I had that one girl, and I was damned anyway, I couldnt stop. I started eating with the others. Everytime I did, Aro smiled approvingly at me. "At least I'm making someone happy," I thought to myself, disgustedly. Inner turmoil can kiss my pale vampire ass.

One day, after roaming the castle for a while, I stumbled upon a poster. This poster looked like it had been around for hundreds of years, which it probably had. There was a large, intricatley designed white masquerade mask and under in, in a very fine and beautiful script, said the words

April 28

Show up in the commons wearing your finest. 

"Yuck." I thought. My dress selection was very limited. In fact, I didnt have anything, and I had not made many friends here, that I could borrow from. This would require shopping. Yuck. I thought again.

Nevertheless, I got contacts, and went out to get a dress. I picked up practically the first one I tried on. Not because it was beautiful, although it was stunning, I just did not want to be shopping.

The dress was marvelous, I just didnt think it went with me. It was a deep red, that was strapless. The top had beading that sparkled and it was asymmetrical. I hoped that nobody would be able to see see through the facade of me being beautiful and poised.

April 28 seemed to come very quickly, considering how slow time went before finding out about this. I donned my red gown and headed toward the grand entry way that led to the commons. I got to the top step and stopped dead in my tracks.

"SHI---OOT" I cursed under my breath. Everyone else was wearing white. Plain white with hardly anything on them. Except for the men, they were in suits. I turned around to go back to my room and change--I did not want to stand out, but of course, vampires and their hearing, could hear my cursing. They turned to look at me. I stood there starring back. I had two options. I could either turn and run back to my room, or pretend like i didn't notice. The second won my mental coin toss, and I descended carefully down the stairs. I surveyed the room and noticed that it wasn't all Volturri guard. There were others that I had never seen before amongst them.

I had nobody to stand with, so I pressed myself against one of the walls and brooded. I was beginning to think that I should have gone back to my room. This was high school all over again. I calculated my path over to the stairs. I can make it, I thought. It's not like anyone would miss me.

I started heading toward the stairs, when a figure blocked my path. "Where are you going my dear, You have not danced with anyone yet." I looked into this mans face. It was very angular, even for a vampire.

"I can't dance." I said truthfully.

"I can help with that." He said, and without further ado, he took one of my hands, and put his other on my waiste, and we glided.

"What is your name?" I asked

"Maxwell. And yours?"

"Bella."

"Lovely name."

"Thank you"

I didn't ask more then that. I was concentrating on not stepping on Maxwell's feet.

Near the end, Maxwell asked, "May I have another dance?" But before I could politley respond with a "no, get away from me" A girl with short dark hair glided over to me and said, "Bella?! Is that you?!"

eh go to my profile to see le photo of the dress.

sorry, i couldnt help myself, i saw the pictures of dresses when reading other peoples stories, and they were jsut so pretty. hahaha  
welll thanks for reading! pleeease review. Even if you think it sucks


	8. The Bella Edward scenario

so im attempting to make this one long. I always think that they are going to be so long, but when i type them up, the are only like a page, and then i decide to be cliffy and quit. but this one will be super long and super edward filled. well, not super long, i dont want to bore you.. ahg

I turned my gaze back onto this girl. "Who are you?" I inquired. Her golden eyes scanned my face and gasped when she saw my eyes.

"Oh Bella, what has the world done to you?"

"Nothing, but please tell me who you are." She didn't say anything and grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to a group of other vampires. My head was filling with images of me doing things that I hadn't done. I was very confused, to say the least. "Uhm, Hello, What is your power?" I asked. She turned her face to me and gave me an exasperated look. "Bella, Don't you remember anything? Edward? Me? Victoria?"

"Nope, I can't honestly say that I have. Although, I have heard stories. Maybe if you tell me who you are..." I said.

"Alice! I'm Alice!" She practically shrieked. She then started talking very fast, and I had to strain to catch the words, "How did you get turned into a vampire? We left you alone for a week, at most. Only you could get into trouble that quickly. I saw you out int he woods, why were you there? Did you go looking for trouble? Did you think about Edward? What was wrong?" She threw these questions at me and looked at me as if she expected me to answer.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. The music stopped and everyone looked around for who yelled. It was the second time that night, that I found everyone's eyes upon mine. If I was still human I would have blushed fire engine red. Alice paid no attention and continued onto what I assumed was her family. There was a girl with blonde hair, that was beautiful, even for a vampire. There was a HUGE man with bulking muscles. Another man with honey blonde hair who was lean, a man who could have passed as a movie star with blonde hair, And a Lady with honey colored hair who was small, but round in a way. But last but not least in anyway was another guy with untidy copper hair. If i had to choose between the most beautiful vampire from this group, It would be him. But there was something about him that looked sad, depressed even.

Everyone looked up when Alice arrived. They spotted me and a look of shock came over their face. "Bella?" The copper hair boy asked incredulously. He started walking toward me but another one of the vampires, the blonde movie star one, stopped him. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Edward."

Edward?! My head snapped around to look at him. That was Edward? That was who I had apparently snagged as a human, a frail mortal human? How had I managed that one?

He was still staring at me, along with the rest of the people in his clan. It was a very awkward moment, if I do say so myself. "uhm..Hello. I'm guessing from your reactions, that you already know me?"

"Know you? Bella, Of course we know you. You caused more drama in our family, than anyone else has, even Rosalie." Said the bulky man, and was promptly hit by the beautiful girl. Alice then decided to interject and said, "She doesn't remember anything at all. Not me, Not you, not even Edward" She said the last one quietly, as if trying to break it to them gently. Once again, it was an awkward moment, with everyone looking shocked. "Well," said the ripped man, "I'm Emmet!" I wanted to laugh to myself at the enthusiasm he put into this, but refrained and said "Nice to meet you Emmet...Again I suppose." Alice then jumped in and said "Thats Esme, and Carisle, and Jasper, and Rosalie, and Thats Edward." I glanced at each person as she said them, but my gaze lingered on Edward. We stared each other down for a few moments, when suddenly, he walked over and pulled me close into a tight embrace and kissed me.

I was shocked, to say the least. Abruptly, images popped into my head, of a girl that I assumed was me, and this Edward character. Some were romantic, others were... insane to say the least. How could he handle kissing a person with blood? But I couldn't think it through right now. This kiss was making it hard to even breathe.

I pulled away. How could I kiss a perfect stranger? Well, I suppose he wasn't a perfect stranger. Maybe I did know him, but still, It was very awkward. I looked away, smiling a little. I was very embarrassed. "Bella," Edward breathed, "Can we talk?"

"Well, I should think so." I said, "We apparently have a lot to talk about."

"Just wait a minute!" Alice said, "We all want to talk with Bella. Its been the first time in... how many years Edward?"

"Three years." Edward said without delay.

"Exactly. I have a few things to say. Bella where did you get that dress? I adore it. I was going to wear color, but I saw a vision and nobody else was, and I didn't want to be the black sheep of this party, but after seeing you, I wish i had"

"Oh, just this small shop that I found. I didn't know I was supposed to wear white."

Emmet strolled over to me and bear hugged me. I found myself laughing. Emmet was just such a loveable guy. Loveable in a big brother way.

I stuck around and talked with everyone. Jasper and Emmet kept throwing smirks at Edward who looked highly impatient. After discoursing with everyone, I got asked to dance by Edward. And who was I to turn my fiancee from a past life down.

We glided. It was as simple as that. It was smooth, way smoother than my dance with Maxwell. Edward wouldn't stop starring at me. I starred back for the most part. Sometimes though, I found my self invisible blushing, and looked away.

As the music ended, Edward pulled me in for another kiss. When we need, the images floated into my head, at a stronger force then before. It was so weird, seeing me like that. It was as if it was a movie of my life flash in front of me. I couldn't handle it. I pulled away. "I'm sorry," I said, "I can't do this."

And with that I ran as fast as I could. Up the stairs, and through the corridors. I flew into my room and tore the gown off, replacing it with regular clothes I grabbed a bag, and stuffed clothes into it and flew out of the room in record time. I was running through the corridors once again, bag in hand.

I must have taken a wrong turn, I wasn't in the best state of mind, And ended up in a hallway that I had never seen before. It was gruesome, Just like everyone thinks a vampires house would look like, but I didn't stop. I just kept running. I could hear that there were footsteps behind me, but they were far away. Very far away. I slowed down my pace a bit, surely they were far enough away that I could have slowed down to try and figure out where I was. I slowed, and scanned, but I couldn't tell how to get out of it. Turning around was out of the question, they would positively catch me then. I stopped for a moment, rubbing my temples, trying to figure out what to do. I suddenly caught the scent of someone, but the scent did not belong to who I expected it to. I turned around and looked curiously at the person that was persuing me.

YAY! i like this chapter. mainly because of edward. Can anyone guess the line that i really wanted alice to say? hahah it was the line that said

Oh bella, what has the world done to you.

well i hope this one is longer 


	9. Laughing in the tunnels

Alright, so i admit, i procrastinated on writing this. First i caught up on correspondance (hehehe, i wrote like 10 letters to send to people), i cleaned my room, played ninento 64, wrote out valentines, watched my pregnant fish swim around. ehehehe, but here it is, and the only reason im still not procrastinating, is because i dont want to get tackled. hehehe.

"Stephan?" I asked, "What are you doing here?" A smile crept up on his face that chilled me to the bone. "Stephen."I said firmly, "Tell me what you are doing."

"Well," he began slowly. "I'm here to kill you bella"

"Kill me?" I said incredulously. "Why would you want to kill me? I've never done anything to you."

A look of rage came over his face, and he started talking in a quick agitated tone, "Aro thinks you are so great, so powerful, he worships every step you walk, and yet you can't even save Alex. Alex meant the world to me. You couldn't even save her..."

"Stop." I said, " First off, Aro does not worship the ground I walk on. He's Aro. 1/3 of the rulers of the vampire world, he would not worship me. Second, I don't recall you doing any better with saving Alex. Third, She didn't even really like you that much. Your attraction to her was great than hers for you."

I looked at his face the entire time I said this, and i felt sure I had gone to far. The look of utmost loathing came over his face. You can do this, I lied to myself, Get yourself out of this.

But before I could act on my thoughts, more vampires came in the hallway, with the same murderously angry look. Oh bella, I thought to myself, what have you done? Out loud I said, "And what have i done to you?"

"You ruined our lives." One of them hissed, and they all started advancing. I was freaking out. No, I was beyond freaking out. I was practically going into hysterics. A vision, thankfully, came into my head and I saw that Aro was coming. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I would wait if I were you," I said, "Aro is coming." Sure enough, not more then 10 seconds later, Aro arrived with his entourage of body guards.

"What have we here?" Aro asked

"Oh, nothing, Just getting killed." I said.

"OOO, well carry on, I do love a good fight"

I looked at him incredulously. I suddenly had the weak urge to laugh and stick my tounge out at Stephan. I was right, Aro did nor worship me.

Apparently the offending vampires had the same desire and started chuckling and creepy forward, ever so creepily.

I closed my eyes, "Think Bella, THINK!" I thought. But it wasn't my own thoughts I found. There were tons of thoughts of hate emanating from the crowd. But there were some unusual ones as well.

_Haha, Maybe Bella will find out her other power, finally, its been taking long enough_

_Bella! we have to get to her_

_Ha! Edward is shot down. HA!_

I recognized the last two voices as some of the Cullens. Ha! People were coming to get me. But would they get here in time? A pessimistic voice asked me.

Of course they would, I yelled at myself. Of course they would. This couldn't be the end. That was impossible. But that pessimistic voice kept talking. The group of vampires was getting closer. I could feel their breath on me. Someone grabbed me and pulled me down. It seemed nonchalant that my scent was intensified.

Or did it? I could smell the Cullens! they were almost here. Alleluia.

Or were they? I had no sense of perception with this new found ability.

There were too many questions. I closed my eyes. It was too much. If i was going to die, this was too stressful. If I wasn't going to die, WHERE WERE THE CULLENS?

Suddenly I was flying. Or gliding. I opened my eyes in surprise. I wasn't flying! I was being carried. I could tell from the scent that it was Edward, and I felt very embarrassed, I had just ran away from this guy who was supposedly in love with me, and here he was saving me. With the strong sense of embarrassment, came his voice in my head, but i paid no attention to it. I was too concerned. With how the heck we were going to get away from those other vampires. I looked up at Edwards face curiously. "How are we getting away?" I asked. He ignored me, and I said in my grumpiest tone, "I am sick and tired of my questions being ignored." I looked up again when Edward started chuckling. It only pegged on my anger. "WHAT?" I asked.

"You haven't changed a bit." He said still smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You've still got your temper, Thats for sure. And you can certainly get yourself into very dangerous situations...still" He added.

"Did I have a temper when I was alive?"

"Yes, It was positively adorable."

"Thanks," I said, uncertain on what I should have said. He ran on for a while, when he said, "I'm glad you couldn't read they're thoughts back there, They were positively PISSED" I laughed quietly and said, "Yeah, I know, they hate me don't they?"

It was his turn to look at me curiously. "You could read them?"

I smiled and told him, "Mhmm, I pick up others abilities."

"What am I thinking?" he challenged.

"I have no idea." I laughed, "The talents get stronger with emotions, and I'm not very emotional right now."

"Why not?" He questioned with genuine curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"You were just almost killed, and you aren't angry? scared? anything?"

"Nope." This time he let out a full laugh. It hit and bounced off the walls, echoing off into the distance. He had to set me down, thankfully. After a little while, he stopped and repeated himself in saying, "You are just like you were before."

"I don't know what to say to that," I confessed. So I changed the subject. "Why aren't they running after us?"

"My family is taking care of that, Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." He came over to pick me up again, and I said, "honestly I'm okay, I can run for myself." He smiled a broad smile again, before ignoring my protests and scooping me up.

There was another stretch of silence before he broke it by saying, "Why are your eyes red?"

I thought about my answer before I replied, "There was an accident, and I had human blood. Now I'm damned, so there I figured there is no going back, I might as well just keep doing it."

Edward didn't answer back and I couldn't think of anything else to say, so we ran on into the dark silence.

TAADAAA.  
ps, I aws going to end thisss at like 600 words, but then i yelled at my lazy butt and TADDAAAAAA next chapter: Edward licious. 


	10. EdwardLicious

guess who doesnt own twilight?

me

"Kiss me," I said suddenly, slicing through the silence that the car ride had held. We had escaped from the Volturi, and now we were in a shiny volvo, heading God knows where. Edward gave me a side-long glance and said, "You certainly know how to mess with people's emotions."

"I'm sorry" I said. Edward looked at me, as if expecting more, but I held my tounge and met his gaze. It was very hard, holding my resolve, he was just so beautiful. But if three years with the Volturi had taught me anything, it was to stick to resolves.

"First I kiss you, and you run away, leaving me feeling dejected, and humiliated, I might add. Now you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes"

"I want to. You should know that. I want to with all of my might. But I do not want to be the one with a broken heart here. Tell me the straight forward truth- do you love me?" There was a pause, and then I broke it, by saying in a wisper, "I do not know."

Edward let out a sigh of disbelief, and said "I told you" I resisted the urge to stick my tounge out at him and stayed quiet, for the time being. "Tell me about us, before I was changed." I said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"What do you want to know?" He asked, resigned.

"Anything."

"I dont know what to say."

"Well, We could not have been a very good couple, if there is nothing to say about us."

"Maybe we weren't" He said in such a quiet voice, that if I were human, I would not have been able to pick it up. We lapsed back into a silence, that was very hard to overcome. Minutes ticked by slowly. Seconds seemed like minutes, Minutes seemed like hours. It was very difficult being in a car with someone as beautiful as him, and supressing everything I wanted to blurt out. I didn't want to add to the awkward moment bank. Abruptly-his voice like a velvet knife cutting through the silence- Edward said, "There was a clearing in the woods. I took you there to show you what we look like in the sun."

"What did it look like?" I tried to make my voice compelling, but even with my being a vampire, it sounded nowhere near Edwards smooth voice.

"It was magnificent."

I snorted. "Thanks for being descriptive." Edward didn't say more, and pulled into a gas station. He put the pumper into the tank, and leaned against the car. I undid my seatbelt, and cautiously walked up to him.

I don't know what caused my next actions, but I'm thankful for whatever did. I walked up to Edward, and without warning, kissed him on the lips, with a passion that so far, had been unknown to me. I got what I had wanted; what the meadow looked like, for visions of it danced through my head. But I got so much more than that.

Something in me resparked. Only it didn't respark, It practically reflamed. A sensation filled my whole body. It was tingly, but nice. No, it wasnt just nice, It was WONDERFUL.

My hands entangled in his hair, and his arms encircled my waist, pulling me closer.

I was the first to break it, looking down embarrased, and taking unnessecary deep breaths. I felt one of his hands leave my waist, and a feeling of remorse came over me, but his hands were not gone for long. He had only removed his hands, and he gently pulled my face up, and I found myself starring into his topaz eyes. I felt the edges of my mouth lifting up into a smile, and soon I was beaming. Edward smiled in return.

The moment was shattered when the pump clicked to tell us that the tank had filled up. I broke free of his grasp, and walked over to my side of the car, the electric tingly feeling not yet gone. On the way, I caught the eye of two teenage girls, at the entrance of the gast station. I could understand the look in their eyes, and I _did_ feel a pang of sympathy, but It was quickly demolished when I heard their thoughts. It was revolting, and I wont go into detail of the thoughts in their head.

Edward quickly got in the volvo and started the car, and we started driving again. The electricity between us, grew more intense in the dark car. I wanted desperatly to reach out, and embrace again, but that would definatly distract his driving. I didn't need to worry about that for long though, because Edwards thoughts seemed to be on the same page as mine, and he pulled into a park parking lot. He shot out of the car, and before I could unbuckle my seatbelt, he was there opening the car door for me. I slid out with as much grace as I could manage and stood up. One of his arms went around my waist again.

He guided me over to a picnic tabel, And we sat at the tabel, looking into each others eyes. I was mesmerized by his eyes. By his perfect lips. By his everything.

He stared back at me, but I couldn't believe for the same reasons.

Out of nowhere, he leaned in and kissed me. Not with the same passion as before. But it was enough.

He leaned back, but only enough to be able to say, "What are you thinking?" before resting his head on me.

"How much I wish I could remember."

He straightened up and looked me in the eye. Without ado, he said, "The first day we saw each other, I almost killed you..."

He told our story. It took until the early hours of the morning. None of it sounded farmiliar to me, although I wished with all my might that it did.

We talked until the sun began to rise, and Edward said, "We better get out of here, before the dog walkers come and see us sparkling."

He stood up, gracefully, and extended a hand toward me. He pulled me up and we stolled over to the car. After returning to the road, I asked, "Where are we going?"

But a ring from a cell phone prevented him from answering. He narrowed his eyes at the caller ID, but answered. After a brief conversation, Edward turned to me and said "Alice wants to see you in Paris."

"Paris it is!" I said, and eyed the speedometer as it rose to new heights, now that the driver knew where we were going.

I leaned my head against the window and thought, "Paris.Well, I hope it brings better luck than the last time I was in France."


	11. Puzzle Pieces

I dont own twilight or UNO

"Bellaaa," Alice complained, "Why do you have to be like a regular vampire? Topaz goes better with most clothes than red."

"I was not really planning my wardrobe when I ate."

We had arrived in Paris at about 10:00, and as Alice must have seen, It was an overcast day, and of course, I was being bombarded into shopping. Right now, we were in a small shop with very expensive looking clothing. I had given up fighting Alice, and reluctantly tried on every article of clothing that she threw at me.

After getting more clothes than necessary, Alice dragged me back into her hotel room and into the oversized bathroom and pushed me into the car. I should have been concered about how easily I was pushed around. She then attacked my hair and face with an innumerable amount of things. "Aliicee" I groaned, "What are you dooing?"

"Making you pretty." came her short reply.

"Whyyyy?" I was still complaining.

"We are playing Uno tonight?" She said, but strangly it sounded like a question.

"Wow, I would have never guessed you as the bad liar sort." I said.

"I can lie!" She said defending herself, "I just need time."

"Well, what are we really doing?"

"I dont know, to tell the truth."

"I thought you could see into the future." I said

"Sometimes I like to keep things as a surprise." She snapped. I was a bit taken aback and stayed quiet, for the next few minutes. But I got bored, with her poking and prodding at my face, and started asking questions, that I had been to scared to ask Edward, because I didnt know what his reaction would be. 

"Do you know who changed me?" I asked

"Well that, Bella, Is the mystery. I only saw you rambling in the woods on your own, and the aftermath, but I never saw who did it. And when me and Edward got to the woods, We couldnt smell you OR whoever did it. Its so mysterious."

"It's like a movie!" I said, then paused before asking, "Where were you then?"

Alice smiled and said, "It is like a movie!" Excitedly, although I could tell she wa s trying to change the subject. That wasn't going to happen on my watch.

"Where were you?!" I asked again, with more persistance. Again, Alice smiled, but this time it seemed sad. "Edward got tired of you refusing to marry him..."

"So he ran away?" I interupted.

"Ha! He went to plan a big romantic engagement, hoping you would agree to that."

I made a face and said, "Edward asked me to marry him?"

"Numerous times."

"And I said no?" I verified

"Everytime."

I was kind of shocked with my self, how could I have refused him? He dazzled me now, even after I spent so much time around beautiful vampires. I tried to disguise how shocked I was with myself, I didn't need Edwards sister seeing how much I was obsessed with him. "Was I really the type of girl that would agree to something just because it was made big and romantic?"

"In Edward's dreams. Well, daydreams more like it."

"That's nice to know." I said satisfied.

A little while later, Alice finished, and shoved a dress on me, Then pushed me out of her bathroom door. The Cullens were sitting around in the living room, also in dress clothes. They turned to look at me, after being rudley shoved out of the bathroom door, and most of them looked away after a brief glance. But Edward was a different story. His gaze lingered, and he sat there starring at my face, while I stared back at his. This was one starring contest I was not going to loose.

Well, that's a lie. I did loose. My concentration was distracted when Alice ran gracefully by and I caught a glimpse of her. She went out of the living room for a brief second, then returned holding a pair of keys. She looked beautiful, as ever. "Come on guys, lets go!"

"Do you even know where we are going?" Rosalie asked her.

"No, But Edward does." She tossed the keys to him, and he caught them, of course. Alice then danced over to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. When nobody moved, she groaned.

"Alice," Carisle asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Of course!" she said, and pranced into her room, coming out with a stack of Uno cards. She stuck her tounge out at me and said, "I told we would be playing Uno."

"Well, Uno cards are always helpful, but I was refering to the fact that the sun made and appearence while you were holding Bella captive in the bathroom." Carisle said, with a kind smile toward me.

"Sun-Schmun" She said, and Jasper, pulled open the curtains, to let the rays of sun in. All of our skin sparkled so much, That if someone could have seen the crack under the door to our room, It would have been very suspicious. In fact, I hope no one had been around during that little stunt.

Alice groaned again, And went to sit by Jasper on the couch. "Fine," She grumbled, "We will wait." 

But then her face lightened up, and she said, "You know, Uno doesnt require being outside."  
I rolled my eyes and moved to sit on the couch. But now was the difficult decision of where to sit. There was an open space next to Edward, But would that be to awkward? And there was also an available seat next to Carisle. I stood for a moment, pondering my decision, when it was made for me. Emmet scooted away from Edward, leaving a space available for me. I walked over, and sat down trying to must up grace, and failing completley.

"Are we playing on teams, or individualy?" Esme asked.

Alice closed her eyes-clearly trying to see which would prove to have the most entertainment- and said "Teams."

Emmet shuffled the deck, and passed out the cards to each team. I let Edward hold the cards in his hand, I was much to likley to accidently show the cards to everyone, although I'm not sure it would have mattered if we were going against someone who could see into the future. At least the person who could read minds was on my team.

Alice was right, It was very entertaining. It was also very amazing how competative the Cullens got. I could hardly keep up with their snide remarks to each other, hardly. I got a few good remarks in, if I do say so myself.

Time flew by, and before we knew it, It was dark outside. We all tossed the cards on the table. Well, for Emmet, he threw them on the table. It was easy to see how upset he was that he had lost. Jasper was looking pretty down as well. Esme and Carisle didn't look smug at all, even though they had definatly kicked everyones butt's. 

Alice shot toward the door and said, "Finally! Lets go!!"

And go we did. Everyone piled into a car, that was big enough to hold all of us, suprsingly. Edward was driving, and I was sitting beside him. I was relieved,and somewhat dissapointed, that the electric current from before had ceased to exist. I was relieved because then there wouldn't be that crazy tension between us with the rest of his family in the car, And dissapointed because that electric charge was so magical.

Edward drove into a somewhat secluded park. There were hardly any people there, which was surprising, because it was insanely beautiful. 

There were trees, obviously. What kind of park wouldnt have trees? But there were lights strung up on these trees giving the whole scene a romantic glow.

Edward stopped the car and opened his door. Everyone else followed suit. Edward opened the trunk of the car, and got out a picnic basket.

Wait, Did my eyes decieve me? A picnic basket?

I looked at him curiously, he made no explaination, And I didn't feel like ruining the moment with more of my silly questions. He closed the trunk and started walking toward the park. On the way, coming up to me, with his hand searching for mine. I took it without thinking and sighed. Our hands intertwined felt so right, like matching puzzle pieces.

We walked over to the trees, and Edward stopped. I stopped as well, and looked around for the rest of his family, But they were missing. "Where are they?" I asked, even more confused.

Edward smiled a crooked smile and said, "How romantic would a date be with four couples all together?"

I smiled in reply, and looked away. He called us a couple, and that electric tingle came back with a vengence. He was just so beautiful.

When I looked over again, Edward had laid a blanket out, and was opening the picnic basket. I looked on curious. Out of it, he pulled a CD player. He looked up and smirked."You weren't expecting a real picnic, were you?"

I smiled, and sat down next to him. He pressed play on the CD player, and a song came on. It was classical, and marvelous. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift with the music. When I opened them, Edward was starring at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

His face fell into a dissapointed look, and I was immediately internally kicking myself for making an angel's face sad. "I keep hoping, that I will do something and you will remember everything."

"Would you still love me, even if I never got those memories back?"

"Of course." He said incredulously. "But It's those memories that made me realize how extraordinary you are. I don't want to be the only one who knows that."

I snorted. Me? Extraordinary? Ha!

Edward opened his mouth, to say more, But I interupted him. I didnt want to hear him lie to try and make me feel better about myself. "Do you want to know why I ran away, At that ball?" I said.

"I dont know, Do I?" He replyed.

"Yeah, I think you are going to want to hear this one."

"Then go ahead." He said with a movement of his hand.

"Well," I said, trying not to sound so awkward, so that this could have the effect that I wanted it to have. "When you and I kissed, all these images floated into my head. Now I know that they were Images of you and me before the change, but then, I had no idea. I was scared, So I ran."

He didn't make a reply, and so I peeked up at him. He was starring at me, And so I turned my head to look the grass, the trees, anything to distract me from the awkward moment. But his hands stopped me from turning and instead turned me to look him straight in the eyes. 

And he kissed me.

AN:  
go to my profile to see their clothes (im obsessed)

Im thinking of writing a story of this in Edwards POV, maybe? would anyone read it? 


	12. Abraham Lincoln equals My Hero

Disclaimer- I dont own twlight/newmoon

"Jasper." I said, rolling up right after spending an hour trying to get interested in whatever was on TV. "Lets go to a bookstore, Im bored." Jasper looked up from his book, and said "Asll the books here are in french. You dont speak french."

"Well, What are you reading?" I questioned, getting up to look.

Abraham Lincoln: Life and Death, The front cover read. 

"Missing your old times?" I asked smirking

"Life was good back then."

"You are such a grumpy old man." I said, my smirk becoming more prominent

"Damn kids and their music." Jasper said under his breath. I wasnt sure if he was joking or not. Either way, he turned his attention back to his book. I made a frusterated noise and walked back over to the couch. "You know." I said, "we wouldnt have this problem if the others weren't being so secretive."

Jasper smiled, never looking up from his book, and said "They arent being secretive."

"Arent they?" I challenged. 

He set his book down and started listing, "Carisle is making plans for when we leave France. Esme is antiquing. Emmet and rosalie are doing the unmentionable." He paused, looking frustrated, and continued on with, "Alice and Edward, however, Are being secretive."

"Well, Thats who I meant"

Another long silence filled the room, and I could feel my unbearable boredom growing. "Will you find something to do?" Jasper asked.

"Like what?"

"I dont know, but you are making me feel restless." 

I got up and snatched the book away from him before he could do anything. "Come on! Lets go!"

"Where?" He asked sounding worried.

"You seriously need to get used to being without Alice. You are afraid of the unknown."

Jasper remained unbelievably calm and we got into the car. I started and and sped off. I couldn't think of anything to say, and Jasper didnt even appear to be trying. So I turned on teh radio. Silence can be so damn loud. A song came on that had a guy singing about following someone into the dark. It was a catchy tune, I must admit.

"What are you listening to?!" Jasper asked with only a trace of disgust.

"Whatever is on" I said, "Why? would you rather we listen to battle tunes?"

"Anything is better then this." He said. I turned the radio off and sighed. "You are such an old man."

Before anymore disagreements could occur, I stopped in front of a gas station and ran inside. I bought what was needed quickly and went back outside before Jasper was even inside. I sat down and skimmed tour guide that I had just purchased, not looking up when Jasper got back in the car. I found what I was looking for and threw the booklet in the back. Without saying anymore, I started the car and went in the general direction I was heading. I didnt want to ruin the surprise for Jasper.

Two hours later, with the help of some illegal car moves and break neck speeds, we were driving into the parking lot of The Worlds Largest Yogurt Cup.

I sideglanced at Jaspers face and it remained blank. I didnt know how it was. I know that my face showed more excitement then a kid getting a puppy. I hopped out of the car, and waited impatiently for Jasper to get out. "How can you remain so calm!?" I questioned.

"Because we are at the Worlds Biggest Yogurt Cup. It is ridiculous."

"Well then show that you are annoyed. Dont be so blank!" He made a face at me. "THATS BETTER!" I said and ran into the gift shop

The giftshop was better then anywhere I had ever been, even for someone who is not a fan of shopping. I bouhgt just about an entire wardrobe of "Worlds Biggest Yogurt Cup" apparel. After purchasing it, And changing in the bathroom, I threw Jasper a T-shirt and said, "Hurry up! the tour starts in 10 minutes!" When he came out, with a bright pink shirt with a picture of yogurt, I smiled and put on my Yogurt glasses and headed to the tour group that was forming.

Who knew that tragedy could strike in a yogurt factory

Okay, so i was going a whole different direction with tihs one. It was origionally going to just be a filler chapter, trying to create the "essence of time" but i got bored with that and tacked on some fun drama on the end. hurrah!

now why is this chapter un-edwardy?

Lets find out! because i honestly dont know. We will learn it in the next chapter!

Also- I dont know if france has the worlds largest yogurt cup, I just saw it on an episode of boy meets world a long time ago and i thought it looked like heaven. 


	13. Haha Cliff diving! Of course!

I dont own twilight/new moon

We were in the room, that showed up how they pasturized the milk for the giant yogurt cup, When the door opened with a crash and we all turned to see who had opened it.

"Emmet?!" Jasper and I asked, surprised.

"Bella! Jasper! I thought I would find you here!"

I didnt feel like I should interupt and ask how he knew we were here, his voice sounded to urgent. "Emmet, Whats wrong?" Jasper asked, still infuriatingly calm, but he did have the slightest trace of worried on his face.

"Its Rosalie!" He cried.

A sideways peak, showed that all traces of worry left Jasper's face. He apperently was not as worried as I was. "What's wrong with Rosalie?" I asked.

"I dont know! You are a girl! You ask her!"

I tried not to show it, but I was relieved that nothing was physically wrong with her. "Where is she?"

Emmet pointed outside and said, "Thanks Bella! You are the best!!"

Jasper simply said, "You do not know what you just got yourself into."

I walked outside and found Rosalie sitting on a bench in front of the yogurt cup, looking at her fingernails. I sat down next to her and she said, "If youve come out here to see whats wrong, youve wasted your time."

"I didnt come out here to do that. I came out here to..uhm...see the yogurt cup." I lied feebly. She glanced up at me, raising an eyebrow, and snorted.

I figured lying wasnt helping anything, so I tried to find a way to get whatever it was out of her. Silence seemed to be everywhere around me these days. Fricken vampires, and their not wanting to talk. I was done with trying to be the helper. I would just go back inside and tell Emmet I failed. That was simple. Get Alice to help. I got to the door, and put my hand on the doorknob, when Rosalie opened her mouth. "Emmet forgot our anniversary."

I looked at her, incredulously. "What?" I asked disbelivingly.

"Emmet forgot our anniversary." She repeated. I walked over to her again and said, "Thats what this is about?"

"Yes"

It was my turn to snort. I saw that Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "How many times have you two gotten married?" She looked up, trying to count them. "EXACTLY!" I cried. "If I got married more then I could count on one hand, I would get the dates mixed up too. That is, If I ever do remember anything" I added. 

She stood up, "Why did I bother telling you?!" She asked. I followed suit, and stood up as well. "Because you know I'm right"  
Rosalie stood there fuming and I rolled my eyes, heading back to the door. "If you two are in love, Then the dates dont matter." And I tried running away, because I knew she would be viciously like me. It was when I was tackled to the ground from behind that it hit me, what I just did. Why did I tell her that? It was so uncharacteristic of me. I avoided conflict. Now was not the time for musing, however. And I pushed her off of me. "No!" I said, "I'm done with this. Im missing the tour."

And I again headed toward the door. A peek back showed that Rosalie went back to her bench, and was hugging her knees.

The moment I stepped inside the giftshop, Emmet was right in front of me. "Well?!?" He asked.

"You forgot your anniversary" I informed him. A very confused face played across his face. "I didnt forget! I am a v.. very good memorizing human!" He said, quickly stopping himself from saying vampire.

"Well, she seems to think you did." 

Emmet smacked his forhead. "This is just like her, putting the carrige before the horse. I had something planned!"

"Really?!" Jasper asked incredulously. It was the first time all day, that I'd seen real emotion on his face

"Yes!"

"Well go do those plans!" I said, and tried pushing him out the door. But me, being me, And Emmet, being Emmet, It was quite unsuccesful. 

"Here," I said, grabbing a Worlds Largest Yogurt Cup eraser out of the bag. "Give this to her. As a peace making offer."  
Emmet smiled brilliantly and said, "Thanks Bella!" and grabbed it out of my hand. But before I could say, "I was joking!" Emmet was out the door. 

Jasper crossed his arms and smiled, "I told you that you didnt know what you were getting into."

"You can wipe that smug look off, Mr. I-want-to-read-all-day-about-Abraham-Lincoln-and-leave-Bella-to-be-bored-so-she-has-to-drag-me-to-the-worlds-largest-yogurt-cup-and-she-gets-involved-in-a-nothing-fight."

Jasper's smile grew more prominent and I sighed. My eyes flicked over to the person working at the gift shop. He was looking at me questingly.

I closed my eyes and said, "Did I miss the tour?"

"Yeah, and we all got free candybars, too."

I reopened my eyes and raised an eyebrow. "I declined, of course, Im on that new diet." He said. I laughed and looked out the window. Emmet and Rosalie didnt appear to be out there, so the coast was clear and we were able to leave. I let Jasper drive, since we had a few problems getting here, with me not knowing french traffic signs and all.

When we got back to the hotel, Carisle, Esme, Alice, and Edward were all packing. As soon as he noticed my arrival, Edward strode over and hugged me very close. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, cautiously. Did something happen to me, that I was unnaware of?

"Alice saw Rosalie attack you" He said, pointing at her. I laughed and said, "Yeah, It was nothing." I then crossed the room and packed as well. While waiting for Emmet and Rosalie, Carisle suggested we hunt before the flight. I couldnt have agreed more, but I wanted to wait for Emmet and Rosalie to get back. I was very nervuos on what my meddling had done.

When they finally came back, looking very happy, and holding hands, I breathed a sigh of relief. I hopped up from where I was sitting and said, "Lets go eat!" We once again piled into the car and headed off toward a town that was away from the city and heavily wooded.

After everyone climbed out of the car, and headed off in different directions, I found myself running a direction where I could hear water. I stopped and took a break to drink a dear, and continued running toward the water. I had the crazy urge to jump into the water. When my hearing told me that it was only a few short leaps away, I got down to my undergarmets and continued running.

I was expecting the water. However, I was not expecting there to be a very large cliff leading toward the water. When I did notice, It was too late to stop myself and I just kept running. I kept my eyes opening, and screamed in delight. In my whole time of being a vampire, I never felt so alive.

When I finally hit the water, It was much warmer then I thought it would be. This was the river of surprises, apperently. I stayed underwater for a few seconds, letting the water engulf me. I smiled, thinking how I used to avoid warm water, because I thought it meant someone peed right there. But my nose told me that the spot I was in was not pee.

I resurfaced and saw 7 curious Cullen faces peering at me from the top off the cliff. Alice's face broke into a smile and she soon joined me in the water. I saw Emmet shrug and jump in as well. Soon everyone was in the water. It was beautiful. The night sky was clear and the moon was shining brilliantly, illuminating the pale skin of us vampires.

It didnt hurt that I kept peeking at Edwards face, hoping I was being sneaky. After a while, we decided to get back to shore and get dressed, or we would miss the flight. I got to the top of the cliff with ease, with my vampire skills. I was in the proccess of putting my pants on, trying hard not to fall over, when I said, "Hey Alice, Remember that one time, when I jumped off a cliff, and you thought I killed myself?"

Everyone stopped mid-putting clothes on.

"What?" She asked faintly?

Hey did you know that beth likes reviews with a passion. even if you just review saying "Hi" It would be brilliant.

Hey did you know that Im trying very hard to make Bella friends with more of the cullens then just alice and edward. Its true

Hey did you know that Im starting Edwards point of view after the next chapter.


	14. Pah! Authors note!

Dear Readers-

Holy moly. You make my life!! Those reviews made me smile so much my cheeks hurt. Seriously.  
Im sorry If i didnt reply, I forgot who I did reply to and who I didnt, and i didnt want to reply twice, that would be weird

But that is not the point of this authors note(yeah we all hate them)

I made Edwards POV!

Check it out!

Love always-

Me

Ps- two things have come to my attention

1- I spelled Emmetts name wrong.. I will fix it soon,  
2- Their dresses are mixed up on my profile. That I will also fix soon.


	15. Excellent Plan My Brother

ALERT:  
This is just an authors note, so be prepared to be mad.

Haha just kidding. In all honesty, i have nothing to say except

enjoy!

Oh, and Ps-

I do not own twilight/new moon

"Do you remember when I jumped off the cliff and you thought I killed myself," I repeated, dumbfounded. What had caused these usually easy-going vampires to so odd? Had I missed something again? "I don't recall telling you that," Edward said perplexed.

"Well then how do I..."I said, when halfway through the sentence, something hit me. "I remembered something?" I asked incredulously.

And it appeared as though I had. Now that I thought of it, That memory was different. First of all, it was from my point of view, Not Edwards. And Edward wasnt even in that memory. Physically at least.

Memory. OOO! I felt all tingly inside. It was amazing having them back. Just thinking the word brought a smile to my face.

"Bella!" Emmett said interuppting my thoughts. "Remember something else!" He soon recieved a smack from Alice who said "Shes not a carnival freak, you insensitive jerk." It seemed funny that Emmett being the largest of the group, would receive the most smacks. 

But she didn't need to worry. My mind was wandering to when I was human and fighting to become a vampire, and called a Cullen/Hale/Swan family meeting. I thought about how Emmett had suggested fighting the Volturri, and said, "Excellent plan my brother."

I could feel a beam coming on my face and I said, "I did it again! I did it again!" I could see smiles coming from everyone else with their teeth glowing from the moonlight.

I turned to Carisle, to see if he knew what was going on. He just shrugged, and looked just as confused as I had ever seen him. I didn't let the un-explaination of the whole thing get to me, however and smiled, and continued to do so, all the way from climbing into the car, to driving to the airport. But when we drove into the parking lot, my smile faded. I became very nervous. Being compressed into an airplane with no escape with blood all around? Scary.

Jasper glanced at me, sensing my nervousness. He smirked a little, "Do you promise never to drag me to a Giant Yogurt Cup again?" 

"I solemly swear." I said, and felt a wave of calm come over me. Edward felt it as well, and raised an eyebrow at Jasper. He just shrugged and said, "Ask her." and turned away to talk to Emmett about something. Edward turned to me and said, "Don't say anything. Wait until we get onto the plane." He opened his mouth to say something, but I put my hand over his mouth and said, "Sh! Im going to need a distraction once we get on the plane. I could feel his lips turning into a smile against my palm, and he gently grabbed my wrist, pulled it just far enough away from his mouth, and kissed it. I smiled turning away.

We started heading toward the airplane, ignoring looks from others. My hand was in Edwards and we fell slightly behind the rest of the group.

Edward listened to me and did not say a word until we got onto the plane. I could feel the nervousness creeping up on me again. Jasper turned to look at me and rolled his eyes. I felt another wave of calm and said a quiet, "Thanks" that I knew he would hear.

We found our seats and I sat down rubbing my temples. Edward sat beside me and gently rubbed my arm, trying to calm me. I turned to him a smiled softly. From a side glance, I could tell that the stewardess was closing the doors, and they were about to give the presentation on what do to for a crash landing, in french and english. I payed more attention then necessary, being mostly indestructable and all, but it was a distraction. 

The plane took off, and before Edward could start asking, I said, "So, we were never engaged?"

"No." He said, carefully keeping his face emotionless.

"Thats interesting."

We stopped talking for a moment and he said, "Are you going to elaborate?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Well, since I can't know what you are thinking, then yes, I would quite enjoy it."

"The only reason I agreed to dance with you at that Ball, was because I was under the assumption that I was engaged to you before I died."

I was careful about saying the last part. I remembered how crazy his mood swings could be. To my surprise, He smiled and laughed a quiet laugh like we used to when he would stay in my room while I slept. 

"I'm curious," He said, "Would you have danced wth me otherwise?"

"I am not sure," I answered truthfully. "Alice was a bit overwhelming." I felt someone smack the arm on the other side of me and I looked over to see Alice looking at me accusingly. "Overwhelming?" She asked.

I didnt answer. I didnt know how to answer right. So I just laughed.

She crossed her arms and glided back to her seat next to Jasper who was, once again, smirking. I narrowed my eyes and turned back to Edward.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Well we are obviously not going back to Forks."

"Why is that obvious?" I asked

"You are dead Bella." He reminded me with a pang of sadness in his voice. "And although, you dont look exactly like you used to, you still resemble your human self, enough to make people suspicious."

"Oh. Well where are we going?" I said still wondering the answer to the question.

Edward smiled and shook his head, "You still take things so well. Well, that depends."

"Depends on what?" I asked

"Next question." He said, smiling again.

I opened my mouth in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Next question." He repeated.

"Why?" I asked

"You will find out soon enough."

I tried to dazzle him with my eyes like him, althought I felt positive that it would not have the same effect.

I was right, I did not have the same effect. Edward just chuckled and kissed me.

The rest of the plan ride was not easy, but by no means as difficult as I thought it would be. Having a memory helped me reign in the hunger I felt. That and how I had just eaten. And Edward. And Jaspers calming waves. I wasnt sure how Jasper was able to do it. As I seemed to recall, Jasper was not that good at denying his thirst. I shuddered remembering my 18th Birthday part and what a mess I had made out of that.

We landed at the airport, and headed off in a rented car. 

I DONT OWN JEPORDY

who wants to play a roud of JEPORDY!

the answer is

I love getting these after writing a chapter!

REVIEW WITH THE ANSWER! 


	16. How many frogs

i dont own twilight

June rolled around and the beauty of our new home finally showed through. The house was an off white with huge windows and ivy slightly creeping up the walls. The yard was filled with flowers and trees that had looked dead in April and may, but had gotten a late start and few in June. What had once looked like a cold dark house, meant for vampires, turned to a warm welcoming house that an ordinary family might live in I chuckled at this to myself and Edward turned his head, looking at me curiously. "What are you thinking?" he questioned.

"Nothing of importance." I replied. He groaned and instantly crossed the space between us. "What are you thinking?" He repeated. This time with his eyes dazzling me. I blink and said "That in the 1800s a man was hung for having sex with a goat and some turkeys." Edward blinked, unsure of what to say. I narrowed my eyes. "That man wasn't you, was it Edward?" I asked with fake suspicion.

"Nonsense. I was born in the 1900's."

"Mmhmmm" I said, laying the fake suspicion on thick.

"It's true!" He said turning his eyes on high power, and I blinked again, dazed. "Why do you do that?" I asked.

"We wouldn't have this problem if you weren't so stubborn." Edward said

"We wouldn't have this problem if I had the same effect on you" I mumbled, looking away. He turned my head and kissed me. "Yes, You do" He murmured with his lips still against mine.

"No I don't."

Edward smiled and repeated "Stubborn." Before taking my hand and walked to the backyard where everyone was gathered.

It was around ten in the morning. Esme was knitting. Carisle was reading the newspaper. Alice was looking at a magazine while Jasper another book. This time, The cover of the book read "The Civil War-Our great country, Divided"

"Wheres Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked.

"Hunting." Carisle said.

"I think I'm going to join them." Edward stated. I now noticed that his eyes re very close to being completely black. "Would you like to come along?" He asked me.

"No, Not today." I said, still very intimidated by Rosalie. Edward just shrugged, and headed off into the near bye forest. I sat down by Esme and asked what was going on that day. Alice and Jasper said they had plans while Carisle was going to head to his job. I turned to Esme and she said "I'm antiquing some furniture" It surprised me that someone who had lived as many years as she had needed to antique anything. "May I join you?" I asked. Her face brightened and she beamed with a yes. Esme smoothly got up and walked into the house, with me following.

We came across a very new looking bookshelf. Esme easily lifted it up, and nodded toward a can of varnish on a near bye coffee table. "Bella, would you be a dear and bring that out with us?" I nodded and grabbed the can, before following her again. This time to the driveway. She set down the bookshelf and I handed her the can of varnish. She opened it, and it was then that I got a lesson on antiquing 101. Esme showed me how to do it, and handed me a brush. I nervously started. I didn't want to be the butt of the joke, if the bookshelf looked odd. Esme patted my shoulder in a motherly way and grabbed her own brush and started in a different area.

We spent the morning making the piece of furnisher look older then it was. I enjoyed it I learned a lot about Esme that made me feel more connected to her. I learned that she desperately wanted to go to the zoo, as odd as it sounded. I told her about my days when I attempted to do ballet, and when I lived in Pheonix. I was still enjoying having my memories back, and I might of been obsessing over them.

After we got done, and the bookshelf looked stunning, Thanks to Esme. I was just glad I didn't completely ruin it. We moved it back into the living room. The others were still no where to be seen, so I grabbed my keys, and asked if she wanted to go to the zoo.

She looked delighted at first, but then worry crossed her face, and she nervously glanced out the window. "What about sun?" She asked. Indeed, it was poking though clouds every once in a while. "Esme, Tell me something that would make me mad."

Esme looked shocked. "Bella, I couldn't possibly do that."

"Sure you could. You can even lie if it helps"

"What do you want me to lie about?"

"Something that will make me mad."

She didn't say anything, however she looked as though she was thinking, so I stood with my arms crossed. Suddenly something ran into me, sending me flying backwards. I was so lost. I had no idea what was going on, that is, until I heard Emmett say, "Bella, Did I happen to hear you were going to the zoo?"

"You heard right"

"YES!" He shouted. "I LOVE THE ZOO."

I stared at him for a full minute before the situation finally comprehended and I laughed. "Would you like to join us?" I asked

"WOULD I EVER!"

"Okay. But first, make me mad. I don't care if you tell the truth, you can li.." My last word was cut off when Emmett said, " Edward payed $30,000 for a present that he bought you."

"WHAT?!" I yelled. But it had the effect I was going for and I saw into the future. It appeared that the sky would turn overcast. I smiled and said, "Okay guys, We are good. Lets go"

Emmett turned to Rosalie, whom I hadn't noticed was standing in the living room. "Would you like to come?" He asked. She just raised her chin and stomped, if you can call it that, out of the room. Emmett turned to me, smiling sheepishly, before saying, "Sorry about her. Shes a little angry about the giant yogurt cup incident.

"Its cool." I said, turning on my heels and heading out the door.

Once everyone was buckled in the car, Me driving, Esme shotgun, and Emmett in the backseat, looking rather cramped, I started the car and sped off. I could think of no suave way of asking, so I blatantly asked, "Did he really spend $30,000?"

"Nope." Emmett said, and I fully believed him.

"Where is he?" I questioned. Emmett rolled his eyes and said, "You two are so obsessed with each other." Esme turned around and gave him a look. Emmett made another sheepish smile and then turned back to me saying, "I have no idea where he is. Last thing I knew you two were having a 'conversation' in your room."

I took a hand off the wheel and smacked him. "We were only talking!!" I said.

"Right" he said, with a wink. I rolled my eyes, but then went back to the problem at hand. "But this morning Edward went to go hunting with you."

"We never saw him." Emmett said.

Esme and Emmett continued a conversation, but I was too caught up in my worry to really pay attention. I occasionally added a few "Mhmms" into the conversation to try to fool them into thinking that I was paying attention. We drove up to the zoo, with Emmett practically bouncing with excitement. Esme looked delighted as well. I got out of the car and headed toward the entrance. Emmett payed for the entrance, which was very expensive for a zoo, if I might add. "With this high of an entrance fee, I better get to see something new and exciting." I grumbled. Emmett patted my shoulder and said, " I don't know about the new part, but of course something exciting will happen. You are Hanging out with me." I smiled and opened the map that came with our entry to the zoo. "What first?"

"Doesn't matter, De-" Esme started to say, but was cut off when Emmett shouted, "REPTILES!!" So that's where we went, the Reptile house. It was kind of disappointing, the snakes were all small. The turtles were all sleeping, And the alligators stayed still. I didn't want to say anything and ruin Emmett and Esme's good time, however so we moved along to the amphibians. The frogs were cool, I must admit. All hoppy and everything. I was waiting behind a young kid with a Batman hat to look at a particularly colorful jumpy frog when Emmett nudged me. "I bet I could fit more frogs in my mouth then you." I slowly turned my head, checking his face to see if he was serious. He was. "I bet you could too." I replied.

"Do you want to try?"

"Nope."

"Are you Chicken?"

"Nope."

But Emmett did not listen to me and started making loud obnoxious chicken noises. "Shhhh!" I said, trying to quiet him. "How would you even get the frogs?"

Emmett smiled mischievously. "I think you are forgetting what we are."

"I don't think I am. How would we get them without anyone noticing. Besides, they would be full of germs."

"Are you aware of the fact that we cant get sick?"

"Yes. But still. They would be all gross and slimy."

"Your such a wimp."

"Real mature Emmett, Real mature." I said and walked over to Esme who was studying an orange frog with blue dots.

She turned to me and said, "You handled that really well." With a nod toward Emmett.

"Thanks" I smiled. Of course she had heard it. Emmett strolled over to us and said, "This isn't over, Bella." I laughed and walked toward the door. Then strolled in the direction of the Mammals. I looked at the zebras very briefly before I was joined by Esme. "These are my favorite." She said. "They seem so interesting don't they?"

"They are very interesting." I agreed. "And pretty."

Esme stayed silent, resting her head in her hands with her elbows on the railing. We stayed at the Zebra exhibit for a while watching them, when Emmett came rushing toward us, with a cell phone in hand. "Bella, Esme, We have to go!"

"Why?!" I asked concerned. I glanced at Esme, but she had a knowing look on her face. "Whats going on?" I demanded looking back and forth from Emmett to Esme.

"Nothing. Emmett, why don't you go pull the car around?"

Emmett nodded, slipping the cell phone in his pocket, and jogged off at a human pace to the car. "What is it?" I asked Esme.

"Nothing. Oh look! The polar bear just jumped in the water!" I crossed my arms. I sincerely hope that you didn't really believe I would easily give up like that"

"No, but I had hoped."

We walked quickly out the gate where Emmett was pulling up with the car. This time, I climbed into the back, and the ride home was quiet with forced conversation. We finally pulled up to the house where I was immediately bombarded by Rosalie. And then confused. Rosalie? I thought she hated me.

She pulled me into her room and said, "Okay, so Bella normally I would ask you this. Normally I wouldn't as you anything for that matter, seeing as you are quite...whats the word I'm looking for... annoying, in a more concentrated form. But I need to ask you a favor since Alice and Jasper already left, and Esme just says anything looks fine."

"Will it be quick? Something is going on, and I'm not sure what. It sounded kind of important."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yes, It will be quick, and don't worry - its not that important."

"You know?!" I gasped. "Dammit, I hate being left out."

"Yes, I know. Build a bridge and get over it."

"Fine Rosalie, What do you need?"

She pointed to a couch with a sleek red dress and two pairs of nearly identical shoes by it. "What pair of shoes goes best with that dress?" She asked. I walked over to look closer. "Rosalie," I said, holding up a shoe from each pair, "Are you aware that these shoes are pretty much identical?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand" she said snatching the shoes from my hand and carefully inspecting each one.

I rolled my eyes, holding my tongue. I didn't want to say anything else that would put me on Rosalie's bad side even more. I exited the room as quietly as possible and ran into Edward. I was once again struck my how incredibly gorgeous he was. "Edward!" I exclaimed, "Whats going on?" I had hoped that he would be the one to tell me, but I was definitely let down because the first word out of his mouth was, "Nothing."

I scowled, and Edward glanced at the door behind me. "You know, She is coming around to you."

"And I'm a giant purple monster."

"If you wish..." He said

"Where did you go?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hunting." He said, but his face was too innocent.

"Edward.." I began, trying to dazzle him.

"Bella..." He replied doing the same to me.

"Emmett" Emmett said sneaking up on us.

Edward look peeved at this interruption. I, however, started laughing. "Emmett, You made my day."

Emmett smiled and said, "Thanks, but if you excuse me, you are blocking the door, and I'm sensing Rosalie's not the happiest vampire in the world at the moment."

"I'm guessing you are right." I said, maneuvering around both of them.

Edward followed me and caught up, matching my pace. "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Well, you see I would, But, I'm...Uhm...washing my hair." I said.

Edward snickered and said, "Right, And I'm a giant purple monster. I smiled at him and said, "Sure, what do you want to do?"

"That, my dear, would ruin the surprise." He kissed me on the cheek and started off in the other direction. I watched him go and muttered, "Stupid vampires. Wont tell me anything."

Im sorry it took a long time to update

I believe 1 more chapter, and we will be actiony again. woot woot.

Ps, the jepordy thing last time, was my authors note.

I vowed I would reply to reviews this time so if that makes you want to review more...

Ps- This chapter was a record 2354 words. 


	17. A Series Of Unfortunate Engagements

I dont own twilight/ new moon 

I continued on upstairs, stopping in my room to get changed. I then strode back downstairs running into Esme on the way, who was attaching an earring, and wearing a black dress. "Whats going on?" I questioned. 

"Carlisle and I have a banquet to go to." She answered, smoothing her dress. 

"Oh. Is that why we had to leave the zoo so soon?"

"Yes."

"This doesn't make sense." I said

"What doesn't?" She asked, curious.

"If you two are going to a banquet, how come nobody would tell me what was going on."

but before she could answer, Edward came by sliding his arm around my waist. "Are you ready?"

"Hold the phone! Before we go, someone needs to tell me what the hubbub is about."

I didn't miss how Esme looked at Edward nervously, and Edward shook his head, slowly and subtly. I crossed my arms, and narrowed my eyes, trying to prove the point that I wanted to know what was going on. Carlisle appeared before us, glancing around at us, before shaking his head and saying, "Esme, are you ready."

"Yes!" she said, happy to get away from this situation.

They left, leaving me and Edward alone. He turned to me and smiled. I frowned, I was not going to be that easily persuaded this time, or, I would try not to be. "You know, I am pretty much in your family now. I should be kept in the dark. Families don't do that."

His smile grew more prominent and said, "Ah! but you are Pretty much in the family. Not fully." Putting emphasis on the pretty much.

"What are you saying?"

"You are a Swan."

"Oh."

A few moments passed, while I tried thinking up a witty comeback, and he gazed at me.

"That could change you know."

I glanced up to his eyes astonished. "What do you mean by that."

"You could become a Cullen."

I groaned. 'Are we back to the marriage thing?"

His smiled faded, if only slightly. "Yes."

"Marriage ruins relationships, you know." I stated.

"Prove it."

"My parents." I answered.

"You parents are different."

"How so?" I asked.

"Mine have been together for over 100 years."

"Your parents are different."

He sighed, and pulled me further down the stairs. "Well, now that you have successfully ruined the mood, Edward" I said accusingly, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Wow, Edward, This is definitely unlike you. You usually have something up your sleeve."

"Well, Alice wants to play dress up with you, if you want."

"As long as you get a make over with me." I said

Edward grimaced and I smiled sweetly at him, "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Fine. Lets go somewhere." He suggested.

The look of excitement on his face made it impossible to turn him down. I followed him into his car and stared at the seat belt. I knew it was ridiculous for a vampire to wear a seat belt, but it was still habit. The question was did i want to look like a fool? Edward saw my hesitation and rolled his eyes. I was slightly embarrassed and decided to go seat belt-less for the ride to wherever we were going. Edward started the car and we got onto the street. To break the silence, I said the first thing i thought up. "Did you know there was a women in the 1700's who had 69 kids?"

"Bella, you are acting insane."

"Edward, I am brilliant, obviously."

"Obviously." He said sarcastically.

I decided to ignore the sarcasm and went on, "So this girl had 16 sets of twins, 7 sets of triplets, and 4 sets of quadruplets."

Edward didn't respond and suddenly stopped the car. He silently got out of the car, opening my door for me. "Suave." I commented.

He grinned and said, "Thanks." then without comment he pulled me onto his back. He then ran deep into the near bye forest, stopping as suddenly as when we were driving. "Whats going on?" I asked suspiciously, sliding off his back.

"Nothing." He said, his face innocent. too innocent. "Close your eyes." I narrowed my eyes, "Why?"

"Don't you trust me?" He questioned

"I trust you as far as i can throw you." I said.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked confused.

"I'm not sure," I confessed, " I heard it on a movie once and Ive always wanted to say it."

Edward chuckled, and I closed my eyes. His hand found mine and he pulled me along. He came to a stop and let go of my hand. His voice appeared by my ear, surprising me, telling me to open my eyes. I did, and it was marvelous. It took my breath away. He had decorated a part of the woods with lights and candles and the whole deal. "Edward," I said, turning to where I had heard his voice moments before, but he wasn't there. Edward was in front of me, on one knee. "Bella," He said, "Will you marry me?"

I honestly did not know what to say. On one hand, I did love him. But on the other, Marriage was bad luck. Also, where was it written down that couples had to get married. couldn't we just prove our love by staying together.

"Are you trying to trick me into marrying you?" I asked. "I mean, honestly, Did you set this all up so I would feel bad if I turned you down?"

"No." Edward answered truthfully.

"Well, Then give me a moment to think." I said, sitting down cross legged. I rubbed my temples, thinking very hard. However, I did not need to respond right away, further away I heard someone coming. I snapped my head in that direction, and a few seconds later, Edward followed suit. Suddenly, two ragged vampires stepped over to us, with clothes town and hair messed up.

"Esme, Carlisle?" I asked concerned.

"Bella! Edward! Werewolves are here!" Esme said, with a terrified look

----  
A/N

Okay so lets play the 4 truths and a lie game!

1- I LOVE REVIEWS

2-I hate macaroni and cheese

3- One of the best parts about my story is that you learn cool facts EX- the women with 69 kids

4- Im thrilled that we are back to an actiony part to the story

5-The reason it took so long for this chapter to get out is because I played star wars with my brother for a long time

Review with your guess one what one is the lie! 


	18. An Idea hit them like a ton of bricks

I dont own twilight/new moon

"Werewolves?" I repeated. Beside me, Edward snarled. I put my arm on him to calm him. "Did they attack you?" I asked in the calmest voice.

"Well..." Esme began but Edward interrupted, "Of course they did, Bella. Don't you see their clothes."

I pulled my arm away. "No need to get snippy with me, Mr. Edward Cullen, I'm just trying to help." His expression softened, but he didn't say anything. Esme, with her eyes darting between Edward and I, continued on. "We were driving, and they suddenly appeared in front of our car, and before we could figure out what was going on, they started tearing out car apart."

I hugged Esme, because it seemed like the right thing to do right then. "I'm glad your Okay" I said. She hugged me back and said, "Thank you." She Patted me on the back and said, "Well, we need to go tell the others." As quick as they came, Esme and Carlisle shot away.

I turned around to look at Edward, but he was already scooping me up and chasing after them. 'I can run you know" I informed him.

"This is more efficient" He said. I didn't know what to say to that so I rested my head on his shoulder.

We got to the house, And Edward set me down, before striding off into the dining room, where I assumed the men were. Alice and Rosaline were standing by Esme who already had changed clothes. "Whats going on?" I asked.

"They are discussing what to do."Alice told me.

"Why aren't you in there?" I questioned.

"Well, these talks can get quite...heated" Alice told me choosing words carefully

"So you are afraid to be part of the conversation?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed looking offended, "However, our entrance is like a science. We have to calm them down and we can only do that if we aren't part of the argument."

"ohh" I said, still not fully understanding. "What about Jasper?"

Rosalie then interjected with a snobby, "Ha!" When we all turned to look at her she simply said, "Jasper gets more into it than anyone. He first needs to work on calming himself down" Alice opened her mouth to say more, but stopped and snapped her head to the dining room. "Edwards about to kill Carlisle" She informed us.

I rolled my eyes, and followed her into the dinning room. Indeed, it did look like Edward was trying to kill Carlisle. He was less then 2 feet away, with his fists clenched and his eyes pitch black. "Edward, why do you get so angry so quickly?" I asked although I was sure that this was not the right thing to ask. Within seconds he was in front of me saying, "Carlisle wants us to split into groups. You would go with Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. I would go with him, Jasper, and Emmett."

"Whats wrong with that?" I was failing to see what was wrong with that, other then spending quality time with Rosalie.

Edwards hand came up and touched my cheek. "I don't want to be separated from you." He said, "You are too easily in danger."

"Edward. Im not as fragile as I look" I said.

"I just don't want to lose you again."

"Losing me is easier said then done. I'm one of you now, don't forget" I said with a sly smile.

"But Bella..." He said

"Edward..." I began interrupting him. I took a deep breath. "I'm going with Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. And..." I led off suggestively.

"And?" He repeated.

"If we make it back, I'll marry you." 


End file.
